Amor online
by panny0098
Summary: Dos chicos que se enamoran por internet , Engaños amor , encuentros , Y mas .. PanxTrunks MarronxOob BraxGoten


''AMOR ONLINE '' Capitulo:1 ''Su sonrrisa '' -Agh! Que dia tan agotador! -grita una chica de cabellos color negro tirandose en su cama,era martes y tenia muchas actividades ,voley,danza ,escuela y karate. -Ahora viene lo mejor -saca su celular -sdsadasda amo mi vida en especia cuando agarro el celu y la net -sonrrie y entra a facebook .  
En el facebook -Hola -Hola trunks n_n - como estas cachetona? e_e -Cachetona? TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI ' e_e lila mal te ido -No zoy te ido soy lila natural -Si claro xD -Te hice una pregunta como estas ? e_e -Bien y tu ? -Bieenn .. Oye sabes tengo que contarte algo -QQue pasho? -Creo que voy a viajar a argentina en dos a os -w-

Con pan :  
-QUUUE !? que dijo trunks esta loco me debe estar jugando una broma .

Facebook :

-ENSERIO! ? que chuloo -w- ! oye ya se lo dijiste a bra? -Eh ? a bra , no , no se lo dije :B ya sabes ni siquiera el visto me clava por que esta ablando con su ''goten '' ''  
-Jajjjajajajaja seee , no creo que sea por eso capas le robaron el teclado por eso no te contesta :B -Jjajajajaja xD que graciosa ''  
-Oye , como vas con marron ? Con ani:

-aaayyyy que bronca me da preguntar eso -dice triste la chica acostada en la cama .  
Con trunks:

-Por que me tiene que preguntar eso? .Shet

En el facebook :

-Pss bien , y tu enana como vas con los estudios ? e_e -Wau , sone bien foreveralone xD , sabes por que ? -Por que ? xD -Por que , osea te pregunto por tu novia y tu por los estudios ozea hellouu e_e xD - xDDDDDDDDDDDDD lo se lo se xD -Oye quieres ablar por webcam? -Ok espera que pongo mi camara -Y yo tengo que ir a mi Pc , entonces tambien espera ._.  
-Ok xD Con pan:  
-ABLARE POR CAM CON EL MAS LINDO ! -prendio su pc y entro en su facebook

Con trunks:

-Agh , que le dire .Que nervios! POr dios ! Maldicion -dijo susurrando y poniendo su cam

Facebook : -Listo enana mandame tu la llamada - No me digas enana e_e Osino no te llamo -OK OK no te enojes -e_e Ok , ahora la mando

En la video:

La video llamada empieza y pan se agarra un almohada y se la pone en la cara.

Trunks no sabia que decir pero no mostro sus nervios -Hola enana Pan se quito la almohada de la cara y miro a trunks con abriendo los ojos despacio ,contemplando la figura del chico peliazul -H-hola mal te ido -rie -Te dije que soy lila natural jajajaja-rio nerviosamente -Em si , y em , que contas? -decia sin saber que tema sacar -numeros y tu ? jajaja -las pendejadas que estas diciendo jajaj -Ey no te rias ! -Ok ok -dejo de reir -Oye trunks y que era eso de que vienes a argentina?! Me estabas jugando una broma verdad? -No , no te jugaba una broma solo te decia la verdad -enserio? -sonrrio -Si , vengo para verlas a bra y a ti , tambien traigo a goten , pero no le dijimos nada a bra ..  
-Ah! queres que le diga yo? -No no no , mejor se lo dice goten -Mmm ok , ey te acordas que dia es ma ana ? -le ase un gesto de emocion -no , Okno jajaja ,si tontita me acuerdo de tu cumplea os -Enserio? -se acerco mas a la pantalla Trunks quedo mirando su pantalla ,mirando la imagen de la ni a, miraba sus ojos y sentia tanta energia tanta dulzura tanta imaginacion ,tanta inmadures tanta inocencia . Que era lo que le estaba pasando? -TRUNKS! -grito pan - Que!? -casi se cae de su silla -jajajaja prestame atencion ! -Ok ok jajaja -disimulaba -Y que quieres que te regale peque a?  
-Una sonrrisa tuya -le sonrrio inocentemente .  
-Mm claro -le sonrrie -Gracias -le vuelve a sonrreir con dulzura Pan miro la sonrrisa de trunks y pensaba cosaas inmaduras como ''es mi principe'' ? nEH pensaba ''Es tan chebere , ensima es otaku como yo ama los video juegos y mas '' , asi era otaku , amaba el manga el anime desde ese a o era ''aprendiz'' pero le encantaba ver anime por eso se hiso llamar otaku, gamer , pues no jugaba tantos juegos de accion le gustaba ''gta'' ''counter'' etc.. eso clasicos .Pero era muy distinta , no le gustaba presumir mucho se sentia ''culpable'' o muy ''pendeja'' Tampoco le gustaba lastimar , Nunca pudo odiar a alguien , ''JAMAS'' eso nunca hiso ni ella entendia por que no podia odiar a nadie .

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! -grito trunks y pan callo de su silla en el piso -AAHHH! BRUTOOOO NO ME ASUSTES ASI! -JAJAJJJAJAJAJJAJA! SE CALLO SE CALLO! -reia trunks -Oye no te rias! -grito y llamo la atencion de su padre quien entro en la habitacion de su hija -Que sucede pan por que gritas tanto? -N-nada pa-papa -papa? -dijo trunks del otro lado -shhh -susurro pan -Que sucede pan por que me callas?-dijo trunks , pan no saabia en que esconderse , su padre se estaba hacercando a ver que era lo que hacia su hija -P-papa te dije que nada solo estoy es'esscuchando musica -empezo a cerrar la netbook -Si es solo eso dejame ver -el agarro la netbook de su hija y vio a trunks del otro lado de la linea - QUIEN ES PAN!? -P-papa puedo explicarlo Trunks no entendia nada solo vio que el padre de pan dejo la netbook y le dio una cachetada a su hija -Ahhh! papa! perdon perdon! -TE QUITARE LA NETBOOK POR IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO HABLES CON DESCONOCIDOS! -le pego otra cachetada .  
Trunks quedo paralizado al ver que el rostro de la inda chica se llenaba de sangre gracias a las cachetadas de su padre que hicieron sangrarle la nariz . Tenia ganas de entrar en ese momento y encajar y una fuerte pi a en la cara del padre de pan al ver el rostro lloroso de pan -Papa lo siento mucho porfavor no me peges -lloraba-  
-No no te pegare , ahora deja de ablar con ese chico escuchaste!?  
-si Papi , -seguia llorando su padre abandono la habitacion , pan con la cara llena de sangre y ojos llorosos miro a trunks quien estaba palido al ver el rostro tan bonito de la chica asi . -Pan te encuentras bien ? -Si trunks no te preocupes -le sonrrio falsamente y busco una toalla . - Que haces ahora? Trunks quedo paralizado , despues de eso pan seguia sonrriendo y ahora le pregunta ''que haces ahora'' Es encerio? -Pan de encerio estas bien ? , por que no vas a labarte el rostro ? -Eh ? enverdad no - empezo a llorar - Detesto esto detesto a mi padre y a mi madre cuando se ponen tan sobreprotecctores no hice nada malo por que ? -se empezo a secar las lagrimas y sacar la sangre de su cara .  
-Pan ... yo .. lo siento mucho -Por que ? si no es tu culpa -Si es mi culpa ubiera finalizado la video o no ubiera ablado y tu padre no te ubiera pegado todo el mi culpa , perdon ! -Tranquilo mal te ido ya se va a pasar el dolor -le volvio a sonrreir -o-ok pero ve a lavarte -Bueno papa ! -rio y se levanto en camino al ba o Trunks quedo pensando en la imagen de antes de su amiga cuando le habia golpeado su padre , y cuando estaba bien al principio , parecia un angel a la que se le habian roto las alas y con la cara llena de sangre. Queria matar fucilar a el padre de pan , para cualquiera hubiera sido orrible esa escena

Pan estaba en el ba o quitandose la sangre y llorando se puso en un rincon del ba o como siempre lo hacia y se sento llorando desconsoladamente ''Me duele'' ''que verguenza'' '' por que a mi ? '' Muchas cosas rondaban por la cabeza de pan mientras se secaba con la toalla a sangre y se del ba o con la cabeza hacia abajo pero con una sonrrisa falsa.

-Volvi trunks -le sonrreia -Haci estas mejor -le sonrrio -Donde me dijiste que vivias trunks? -Yo ? A ps yo vivo en uruguay -AHHH! que bonito lugar -le sonrrie -Si lo es -presumia -Bien trunks me tengo que ir mi madre me esta llamando -OK amor -''AMOR!? QUE MIERDA DIJISTE TRUNKS! IDIOTA IDIOTA! -penso -A-amor? -P-perdon es es que mi madre me grito y yo le dije ''ok amor '' -Disimulaba y mentia -Mm , ok mal te ido te dejo te quiero un monton ! -le sonrrio por ultima vez y colgo la video ...

Trunks pensaba ''Amo su sonrrisa , es tan tierna dulce y llena de timidez e inocencia ''


End file.
